


Men that were boys when I was a boy

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s5 Codas [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I ever become a rich man,<br/>Or if ever I grow to be old,<br/>I will build a house with deep thatch<br/>To shelter me from the cold,<br/>And there shall the Sussex songs be sung<br/>And the story of Sussex told.</p><p>from Hilaire Belloc's "<a href="http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/hilaire_belloc/poems/645.html">The South Country</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men that were boys when I was a boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetine01](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetine01).



> Sam Interrupted prequel. Timestamp of the [Bobby's house](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/tag/fic:%20spn:%20spn_30snapshots:%20bobby%27s%20house) arc of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/349450.html), which deals with spoilers for 510. Takes place after [Notebooks with words](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/378321.html). Title from Hilaire Belloc.

Dean leaned against the headboard and watched Sam gather up the last of their stuff: socks from the floor, a pad of notes from the windowsill, a novel from under the bed. Dean already finished the fake IDs they'd take to the institution tomorrow, and, swapping out chores like always, it was Sam's job to pack up. He leaned over and grabbed the book when Sam straightened. It was _Ender's Shadow_, not Dean's favorite, but he skimmed anyway, keeping an eye on Sam.

He could see Sam doing the same thing as he finished working, looking at Dean in sneaks and glances. Dean smirked, and when Sam zipped the last bag shut and pushed it to the floor, Dean put the book aside without marking his place. He scooted down the bed until he was flat on his back, grinning up at his brother.

The bed creaked as Sam climbed on, fitting himself between Dean's legs, but it had done that for years, having been jumped on, and hid under, and now messed around on. Dean's bruises, mostly healed at this point, protested a little under Sam, but Sam pushed up onto his forearms, holding more of his own weight, and Dean slipped his hands up his shirts, lacing them over the small of his back.

"You could have helped out there," Sam said.

Dean shrugged and leaned up, but Sam came to meet him, pressing their lips together and letting Dean relax back into the pillow. He tried to slip Dean some tongue right away but Dean chuckled and turned to the side. He had his own ideas about what they were doing tonight.

"Easy, tiger," he said, and leaned a little, rubbing his face over Sam's neck. Sam sighed again and Dean smiled before rolling them, leaving Sam on his back with Dean straddling his hips. He blinked up at Dean before grinning. His mouth was already pink and wet.

Dean tugged his hands free and set to unbuttoning Sam's shirt, starting just below his throat and working towards his waist. He kept his eyes on his fingers but he could still see Sam's jeans tenting as he got hard. When he reached Sam's navel, Sam grabbed his wrists, holding on. He pretty much just got in Dean's way, but he didn't try to push him faster, either, so Dean didn't shake him off.

He unbuttoned Sam's jeans and unzipped him, all while touching his dick as little as possible. Sam clung to him the whole time, but Dean tucked his fingers beneath Sam's boxers to pull them down, along with his pants, and he pressed his knuckles against Sam's warm skin as he tugged.

"Get your shirts off," he said, and Sam let go of him to do it, while Dean tugged his pants and socks off. Sam shivered once he was naked, still flat on the bed, and Dean eyed him as he stepped out of his own shoes. He pulled his henley over his head, leaving himself in the tee he'd worn underneath, but otherwise stayed dressed.

He nudged Sam in the ankle and Sam spread his legs, letting Dean see his dick, hard against his belly, and his balls, already pulling up tight, and his asshole, tucked away. Dean had fucked women up the ass before, and his gut clenched at the thought of getting into Sam, of maybe being the first person to open him up and slide inside. He couldn't pretend, even to himself, that he didn't want to, but he also wasn't sure how to go about it. He'd been with a couple of virgins where it went badly, where they'd bled, or cried, or seemed miserable regardless of how gentle he was and how long he went down on them, and he didn't want to risk that with Sam. Not yet, anyway, and maybe not ever.

Instead, he settled himself between Sam's thighs and wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, squeezing slowly from root to tip and distracting himself with the way Sam moaned. Dean stroked a few more times, pressing his free hand over his own dick, and smiled when Sam grabbed Dean's wrist.

"Dean, c'mon," he said, and Dean grinned wider.

"We're getting there," he said, and rubbed over Sam's dick a few more times before letting go. Sam whined again, high in his throat, and Dean had to yank away to get his hand free.

There wasn't enough room on the bed to stretch out the way Dean wanted, to sprawl between Sam's legs, so he wound up lying at an angle, with his feet pointed towards the corner of the bed and his head by Sam's waist. He hooked an arm over one of Sam's thighs, gripping the base of his cock again, and propped himself up on his free arm.

Sam slid one hand into Dean's hair, trying to get a good hold, and when Dean looked up, meeting Sam's blown-wide eyes, his cock twitched. Dean tried to smile but wound up looking away and ducking to lick the tip of Sam's cock. Sam twitched again, blurting out a drop of precome directly onto Dean's tongue. It was sharp, bitter, and Dean had only tasted his own out of other people's mouths, diluted in kisses after someone had gone down on him, but it wasn't awful. He wouldn't want to eat it on ice cream or anything, but he swiped his tongue over Sam again without having to think it through.

Above him, Sam groaned like no one had ever done this for him before. He slid his hand around to the side of Dean's head, tucking his thumb behind Dean's ear and tightening his grip, and Dean licked again before closing his lips carefully around the head of Sam's cock.

It took up all the space in Dean's mouth. He ducked down an inch or so before it was too much, bumping the roof of his mouth, and Dean pulled and shifted his jaw from side to side. He stroked Sam's dick while he stared, trying to figure out how best to swallow it down — hell, or how to suck sloppily at the head, because Dean didn't think he would be pulling off even a mediocre blowjob tonight — and then glanced up. Sam stared down at him with his mouth open, and his fingers flexed against Dean's head, like he wasn't letting himself push Dean back down.

"Dean, are you —" He shook his head and then slumped back on the pillow when Dean licked again.

"Mmm hmm," Dean said, and sucked Sam into his mouth. Sam slapped the bed before laying his hand on Dean's cheek, with his thumb nudged against the corner of Dean's mouth. Dean glanced up and would have smiled when he found Sam's eyes squeezed closed. He settled in for the rest of the job instead, lowering himself slowly and trying to see how much of Sam's dick he could take. Not very much, it turned out, but he stroked his hand up from the base of Sam's cock to meet his lips, which always worked when women did it to him, and Sam moaned like it was fine with him, too.

Dean thought through the other things he'd liked. Some of them, like thrusting down the back of someone's throat, just weren't happening, but he pulled off slightly and angled to let the head of Sam's cock press against his palate, and then the inside of his cheek, and Sam's grip on his hair tightened. His thigh trembled under Dean's arm, and Dean cupped Sam's balls with his free hand, something else easy and effective. His own cock pressed against his zipper, and he thrust against the mattress. It wasn't enough, but he moaned and gripped Sam's balls harder, and suddenly Sam pushed him away, getting a hand around his own cock as he tensed and gasp and came, splashing his belly, and Dean's chin and shoulder.

Dean snorted and wiped his face on Sam's thigh, then set to opening up his pants. He let go of Sam's sac once Sam relaxed onto the bed, mostly finished, but kept his other arm slung over Sam's hip. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the crook of his elbow, where everything smelled like spunk and sweat and the unshowered mess that was his brother, and he shifted from wanting to take the edge off to wanting to get off, however would be fastest. He formed a fist and fucked down into it, just trying to get there, and shook his head when Sam tried to tug him back up the bed.

"Would you get up here — Dean, man, c'mon, I'll do it for you if you just, Dean," he was saying, pawing at Dean's head and neck and shoulders. He didn't actually move Dean when he palmed the nape of his neck and pulled, fingers covering everything from Dean's hairline to the base of his shoulders, but Dean bit his lip and came anyway, shaking while Sam held onto him.

He stripped after he caught his breath, dropping his shirt onto Sam's stomach and tossing the rest towards the bags, and then stretched out while Sam wiped himself up. Dean tucked his hands underneath his head. His jaw ached underneath his ears, and his mouth would taste atrocious in the morning if he didn't get up right this second to brush his teeth, but Sam rolled onto his stomach then, resting his cheek on one folded arm to look at Dean, and Dean smirked, not glancing away from the familiar cracks in the ceiling.

Sam studied him for a moment longer, then snorted and straightened his arm under the pillow. "You should get the lights," he said, and closed his eyes.

Dean kicked him, like he'd done decades ago. "I just had your dick in my mouth. You get the lights."

"Not my fault you wouldn't let me return the favor, man." Sam stretched, apparently settling in further, but then rolled out of bed after all. He turned off the lights, then rummaged in one of the bags before coming back to bed. "Here," he said, and pressed something round and plastic into Dean's hands. It sloshed when he turned it, and he recognized it as the water bottle they kept in the bathroom.

"Drink up," Sam said. "I don't want you kissing me in the morning after that's had a night to ripen."

Dean kicked him again but sat up and drank anyway, then passed the bottle to Sam. He didn't lie back down while Sam drank, and when he finished, they were both sitting up with the sheet around their waists, with the house creaking around them before settling. Sam put the lid back on the empty bottle and Dean rolled his eyes, but he let him put it on the floor before leaning in to kiss him. Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck, angling him slightly to the side, and Dean shivered before pulling away and stretching out on the bed again. Sam pressed close to him, hogging more than his share of the mattress the way he always had, but he wrapped his arm around Dean as well, tucking his hand between Dean's side and the bed, and Dean closed his eyes without shoving him off.


End file.
